


Danny's Halloween Treat

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a surprise on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cereta's Grading Hell Theatre.

Danny's depressed that his ex-wife won't allow him to escort Grace trick-or-treating. Aside from the fact that Halloween is on a school night, it's not Danny's weekend for visitation, and that exclusive subdivision where his daughter now lives is apparently doing some glitzy version of Safe Halloween. He forgets that he's not alone now, or that his coworkers have met Grace. When Steve picks him up, Danny thinks his partner's merely taking pity on him, but then Steve pulls into the driveway of Kono's house. Danny takes one step out of the car only to have his daughter, dressed as a fairy princess, run out to him, crying his name.

"Look, Daddy, Kono helped with my costume!" Grace says.

Arms full of his daughter, Danny turns to look at Steve, who merely arches one eyebrow and looks smug. "How?" Danny demands.

"Nothing in the rules says you can't see your daughter when she's visiting someone else," Kono points out, stepping out into driveway. "Come on, we still have to find her magic wand before we go."


End file.
